For the Prince
by MiyakiRume
Summary: Gill could have anything he wanted with a flick of his wrist, but his life was so BORING! That is, until now.
1. A Change

"GILL!"

"OMIGAWSH GILL! WE LOVE YOU!"

"MARRY ME GILL!"

"I LOVE YOU GILL!"

The girls of Waffle Town screamed as Gill, strolled easily on the red carpet. "Please calm down. I'm meeting a new villager, here," said Gill, gently, as he winked at the girls, some who fainted.

Akari stared at the tiny mass of people she could make out. She leaned over the railing. "Excuse me, Captain, but is it normal for there to be huge crowds of people to welcome new folks?" she asked, shyly. The

Captain sighed. He didn't want to break it to her that it was probably a huge mob of girls, to see Gill, who along with the Mayor, his father, were the only ones to care about new villagers. Captain Pascal just

didn't understand why Toby was popular! That was all he would like in life. To see his son loved, instead of…ignored. Akari eagerly awaited the new city. She took her first step on land, for ages, and made her

way carefully on to shore, from the rickety dock. Akari then realized that the screaming mob seemed was not for her, but for a silver/blonde- haired boy, who was walking down a…RED CARPET?! _Thought that only _

_happened in Hollywood! _Akari stared, dumbstruck. One of the girls screamed, "HERE COMES GILL! PRINCE OF WAFFLE TOWN!" Akari stared. _I didn't know this was a monarchy! _She knew, though, that this town was

ruled by a "mayor." "Welcome to Waffle Town, my name is Gill. I am the son of the Mayor," he said casually, extending a hand for shaking. "I…. My name is Akari," she said, pausing hesitantly. Not only because

she was shy, but because she was trying hard not to laugh. She didn't see what the big commotion was about. Sure, one could say he was good looking, Akari hated to admit that, but his clothes were "outta

wack"! He wore a ridiculous old PLAID sweater vest, with an even more ridiculous bow tie. A red bow tie, to be exact. And OHMYGAWSH! KNICKERS?! Short knickers, which showed his stubby knees. He was also

wearing those black frame glasses, that Akari couldn't tell were frameless or not. She couldn't resist herself. "Hey…. You looks FUNNY!" she laughed, as she ran, quickly. Gill looked dumbfounded. The girls gasped.

"AND THE INEDECENCY OF IT ALL! I MEAN SHE PUBLICALLY EMBARRASED ME! HOW DARE SHE! THE VAGRANT! THE BEGGAR!" roared Gill. "Gill, honey…. She was an absolutely adorable charming girl to me!" said

Mayor Eats Tons of Ham, in a fake drawl. "And that was BEFORE I told her of our vast fortunes," said Mayor Ham. For you see, they were twellionaires! (A/N: Twelve Million….!!!! OMG) Gill frowned. "YOU SEE! SHE

IS JUST PUTTING ON A MASK! SHE IS ACTING IN FRONT OF THE ADULTS!" roared Gill. (A/N: Sounds like ah-dolts because of the fake accent :3) "Gilly dear~ You two should be better friends! Tsk Tsk! You did make

quite a fuss! Do you want a time out?" clucked Mayor Ham. Gill stared, disturbed. "See? You're all cured. Tee-Hee~"

THE NEXT DAY

"Hello, I'm Akari," said none other than, Akari, very shyly. "I'M LUKE! AND WE'RE GOING TO BE BFF'S!" exclaimed Luke. Akari nodded, still very nervous. Luke waved. Akari waved back.

So far Akari had met and become friends with Luke, Bo, Toby, Chase, and EVEN Julius. She was sad, though, because she had no friends that were GIRLS. Sometimes the presence of too many males, pissed Akari

off. She heaved a sigh, looking at her pathetically tiny farm. _Oh, so while Mayor Weighs a Ton, and "Prince Gill" live in a mansion, being waited upon, by the many girls of Waffle Town, I'm here! In this pathetic farm! _

_EARNING A LIVING! ON A FARM! _Akari sighed. _Speak of the devil….GILL?! _Akari stared, confused as Gill popped out of the bushes. "So… I guess we should start over again," said Gill. _Two can play at this game. _

"PERVERT! LECHER!" yelled Akari, as she grabbed the hammer, she was breaking rocks with. Gill jumped back in alarm, and ran off to his "manor" in which he sneaked out quietly in the first place. Akari smiled to

herself. This was the first time she broke her shyness.

"Oh, poor Gill~!" cooed Selena. "Oh no! What a mean girl!~" winced Luna. "Please, do go on, my lord~!" said Candace. Gill sighed. So many women! He couldn't go through a DAY conversation with his dad in

peace! _I wonder…. Why is she tricking me so? Hm…. It might actually be quite a fun challenge to manipulate her towards me! _Gill smiled.

HELLO YOU READERS! To those of you who have read my previous stories: HELLOOOO! HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS ONE!!! I originally, planned to have Gill as a demonic overlord, like he was from What's Wrong With

Waffle Town. *Laughs* To those of you haven't….: NO worries! It won't be like a sequel to W.W.W.W! If you liked this story you can always read my other ones! Maybe…. If you're into crack-fics and comedies :3

To all: Please Rate and Review! Also, feel free to give me suggestions. I'm not much of a romance novel reader or writer, so anything you disliked, I'll be fine with. Please point out! Constructive Criticism, is

welcome. I LOVE REVIEWS RATINGS AND STORY ALERTS! They make me feel more inspired to update more. :D So happy reading! Also, I didn't write this fanfic because I'm such a Gill fanfic, actually I wrote it

because it fitted his persona.


	2. A Rather Interesting Deal

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harvest Moon, or anything copyrighted….

"And I said…. HEY! You looks funny!" exclaimed Akari. Chase, Toby, and Luke laughed. "AHAHAHAH! That's amazing!" exclaimed Chase. "You didn't get killed," gawked Luke. "Yeah..." said Toby. Akari smiled. She

already got used to her friends, and acted like herself around them. No hint of shyness lingered, whatsoever. They were sitting in the Inn's restaurant front. "Hey, I got an idea! What if… you go to Gill's _MANOR _

and steal something? If you sell it, it could be worth quite a pretty penny," joked Chase. "I'll do it! That's a brilliant idea!" exclaimed Akari. "Akari…I think he was kidding," said Luke, looking slightly worried. "Heh….

I don't really care. I must plan now," said Akari, as she walked out.

"And…uh…why do you need the map of…every house in Waffle Town?" asked Elli. "No reason," said Akari. "Okay, here," she said. "NICE!" exclaimed Akari.

Planning

"Okay…. So I'll be entering through this window, there's only one cop…. And he goes back home to Mineral Town every Saturday, so I shall strike tomorrow. I will steal…hm…. A-HA! Gill's only telephone, right in his

bedroom! Any questions?" asked Akari. Her chickens stared at her in confusion. "Um…. Never mind!" exclaimed Akari, as she hastily departed her chicken barn.

SATURDAY

Gill sat on his throne, a little bored. "My lord, would you like to try some scrambled golden egg?" asked Maya. Gill just waved her away with a single hand movement. Maya pouted and left. "My lord, would you like

for me to read you a story?" asked Pat. Gill waved her away. He finally left retired to his bedroom in frustration.

AKARI

_Nobody sleeps during the middle of the day! Heh! This will be a piece of cake! _Akari reached the bedroom before Gill. She saw the phone automatically. It was heavy and was studded with…jewels. _OHMIGAWSH! What _

_a beautiful telephone! _Akari stroked it reverently. She was just about to open the door, to get to the first floor's basement window, when she heard footsteps. She put the phone back, and dived under the bed.

Gill came in. _Oh, so the rich can sleep anytime they want, and control time…. _Gill sighed, and collapsed on top of the expensive bed. "Oh, how those WOMEN annoy me so! I cannot hold a decent conversation with

anyone in this entire town! How can one be of such high social standard, and yet have no one to talk to…. I realize how important a good conversation is after not having one for such a long time…. It was so

much fun talking to the Harvest Sprites when I was younger," said Gill. _OH MY GOODNESS! Gill talks to himself?! I'm not alone! And the rich have PROBLEMS! _Akari gaped, silently. "Boo!" said Gill, as he leaned over,

and stared at the underside of the bed. Akari was about to scream, but her throat ran dry. "So, what are you doing HERE? I didn't think that you were as desperate as the other girls," Gill smirked. Akari finally

found her voice. She screamed loudly, ignored the phone, and ran out. She ran out so fast that the girls didn't see her. Or they just ignored her. Probably the latter. Akari sat down in the basement trying to catch

her breath. She calmed down, that is until she felt an arm around her waist. Akari screamed louder than before. "Oh, so are you going to leave so soon?" asked Gill. "HOW'D YOU GET DOWN HERE?!" Akari

screeched. "Elevator," replied Gill. _THE RICH HAVE ELEVATORS IN THEIR HOUSES! *GASP!* _"Okay, game's over you can let me go now," grumbled Akari. "No. I caught you sneaking into my house, probably going to

steal something. Now, that's…. How can I say it in a way you'd understand…? Well, you can get arrested for trespassing, and for attempted theft. The only jail in Harvest Moon is not a pleasant one," said Gill.

"OKAY! What do you want?!" said Akari. "I want you…. To do what I want," said Gill, evilly. Akari gulped.

Author's…Space?: Okay, please rate, review, or suggest! :D As usual, hope you liked it.


End file.
